Ryoko the Photographer?
by Akemi Akibi
Summary: Ryoko has already caught Tenchi and Ayeka in the act, so who will be her next victim?0_o
1. Nakey Wakey

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or the characters.

**A/n: I thought of this 3:00 in the morning and spent an hour deciding whether or not I was going to do it or not and decided to do it. If you think it is dumb than go on ahead and say so. You are entitled to your opinion but don't make it a flame. Well, never mind and go on and flame but don't on a cursing spree as I have seen people do. if you thought it was funny which I doubt since I did it 4 in the morning. Please enjoy and please r&r or r&f

{(*)}                                                                  {(*)}                                                                          {(*)}

                       Ryoko stood in front of Tenchi's doorway listening intently for a certain sound holding Noboyuki's camera.

She heard a snore and Tenchi heaving himself from his bed. She tried harder to hear not wanting to lose her window of opportunity.

She chuckled quietly to herself and pressed her hear against the door.

She heard a shuffle of sheets and a thud that meant Tenchi fell out of his bed again.

"Clumsy fool" Ryoko said under her breath.

She listened again intently searching for a particular sound.

Just has she thought he had fallen asleep again she heard the creaking of the floorboards and the sound of Tenchi making his bed and picking up the fallen blanket of the floor.

She then heard him open a drawer in search of some clothes to wear.

"1…2…3…4…5!!" Ryoko yelled and opened Tenchi's bedroom door and placed the camera in front of her eyes and pressed the a button on the top.

 Click 

Ryoko then immediately ran out of the room cackling waving a picture in her hand.

Tenchi stood in the middle of his room completely frozen.

He stood there for a full minute before collecting himself and running after Ryoko.

"RYOKO DON'T YOU DARE SHOW ANYONE THAT PICTURE OR I SWEAR BY TSUNAMI THAT I WILL KILL YOU!!" Screamed Tenchi who was reeling down the stairs so red in the face that he could have been a tomato.

Ryoko slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen where Ayeka and Sasami were setting up the table for breakfast.

"Hold…*pant*...this...*pant*…for…*pant*…me…*pant*…please…*pant*" She said shoving the picture into Ayeka's hand and immediately teleported from the kitchen.

Tenchi came right after Ryoko teleported and asked "WHERE DID RYOKO GO!!??" Tenchi asked a now bewildered Ayeka Sasami.

They shook their heads quite confused.

Tenchi growled and ran out of the kitchen and ran into Kiyone.

"Whoa Tenchi!" Kiyone said surprised at his hastefulness.

He didn't even apologize and stumbled through the front door heading towards Grandpa's shrine.

Kiyone confused walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"What's up with him?" Kiyone asked.

She looked up at Ayeka but only met empty space.

She then looked at the floor and saw Ayeka and Sasami's backs on the floor, little swirlies in their eyes and mouth's wide open.   

Kiyone looked up a little bit and saw a picture float on the wind and silently riding on the breeze coming from the kitchen window.

It floated slowly down onto the table as if teasing her.

Kiyone took a good look at the picture and the person in it.

Kyone's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her head hit the table with a sudden thud!

      Tenchi stood in the picture, completely naked, his eyes as big as saucers.

{(*)}                                                                         {(*)}                                                                   {(*)}

Did you think it was funny? If you didn't, oh well, it was worth a try. Like I said I did this 4 in the morning and I do crazy things sometimes 4 in the morning. Please review and say this was the stupidest thing you ever read!


	2. Ayeka the Purple Dinosaur

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or any other series, and the characters. They all belong to Pioneer and AIC.

**A/n: I finally got my ass out of bed and starting working again on my stories. School has been out for a while and I would like to apologize for the long wait. 

I kinda got an idea for each character, and would like to say that I'm hoping that you will like what happens to Ayeka the best. Each chapter will consist of Ryoko causing some sort of mischievous act and angering and embarrassing each member of the household. 

If you bothered to look t the chapter title, you will know who will be Ryoko's next victim. Those who thought my first chapter was funny will hopefully think this one is funny too * Looks hopefully around * 

Now, lets get on with the fic!!

Ryoko stood upon a branch of a tree looking at the ground cautiously. She wiped her brow and sighed and relief.

She slowly floated upward and then down to the foot of the tree, crouching and looking around. When she was sure that no one was around, she stood up and smiled.

Time to attack my next victim 

Ryoko chuckled to herself and teleported out of sight.

******

Ayeka Jurai slowly got up from her bed and opened the door to her room.

She looked down both hallways and made sure no one was there and cautiously tip toed down the stairs.

She saw that no one was in the house at the moment and quietly walked towards the T.V.

She grabbed the remote and turned it on. She turned down the volume to 20 and looked around quickly. 

The kitchen was silent and she heard no floorboards creaking from upstairs implicated that no one was there.

She wiped her temple and flipped threw the channels

  _Come on, please be on. I haven't been able to watch it for ages._

Ayeka groaned, hoping they didn't cancel her favorite show.

Her eyes brightened as she saw her favorite show on.

She happily hopped right on front of the television and listened intently.

Now it's time for everybody's favorite show…………………………….. 

********

In the ceiling right above Ayeka, Ryoko phased into the room slightly, only letting her upper body visible.

She tightly gripped the camera in her hands and placed it in front of her eyes and………….

******

**………………..Barney and Friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A very big purple dinosaur hopped into view and said…………….

Hello friends!!! It's me, Barney!!!! And here are my friends, Alex, Mike, Stephanie, and Denise!!!

Two boys and two girls also hopped into view and said………………

Hello boys and girls!!!! Let's begin this show by singing our favorite song!!! 

At this, Ayeka drew in some breath. And sang…………………

I love you, you love me!!! 

**Let's get together and become a big family!!!!**

The song continued and Ayeka happily sang along, her voice at full-tilt.

*******

Ryoko sniggered to herself and steadied the camera in front of her eyes.

_Ok Ryoko, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You ought to make this perfect._

She steadied the camera again and got the perfect angle.

_5……………_

_4……………_

_3……………_

_2……………_

_1……………_

_~**CLICK**_~

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_**_A/n: So? What did you think? I might have gotten the song wrong since I haven't seen that show since I was 4 and I didn't feel like watching it just so I could get the song perfectly. Please review and expect next chapter within a week.

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**


End file.
